Journey Into Nightmares
by Flowerdew
Summary: 12 years after the events at Belli Castle, Fiona finds herself at a crossroads as her memories of her nightmare haunt her. Heather, her housemate and close friend urges her to confront her fears. (Disclaimer: Haunting ground and it's characters/locations are Capcoms, this is just me being a fan girl of their work. I made Heather though!)
1. Chapter 1

Fiona sat gazing silently out of the window. The sun was setting outside, the red orange rays shown through the open blinds and bathed her in it's warm glow. ''Fiona?'' the voice was faint but grew louder. ''Fiona...'' Fiona blinked and held her head. ''Yes, sorry. What were you saying?'' she reproached apologetically. The gentleman sitting behind his desk smiled sympathetically, the pen he used scratched a crossed the paper, illegible to Fiona's quiet gaze. ''I think we ought to wrap things up for this session okay? I think next time we might look into some more grounding techniques, keep you in the moment and it should help with some of your anxiety symptoms.'' The man was thin and middle aged. He kept his appearance clean and professional, he was almost a stereotypical therapist in terms of appearances. Fiona gave a half smile and nodded. ''Alright.'' she said as she stood.

The air smelled of summer, the evening brought with it a cool breeze that made her dig in her rucksack for her cream coloured woolen jumper. She pulled it over her and took in her surroundings. The car park was half empty, there were several buildings that contained offices, most empty due to the time of day. There was a hum of quiet traffic and the gentle vibe of human life that permeated her senses, typical of a large town anywhere. She suddenly felt a pang of resentment and quickly dismissed it. ''…..How I envy the simplicity of everyone else's lives...'' she said in whispery tones to herself. A blue green car pulled in next to her, her demeanour eased slightly when she saw her friend motioning for her to get in.

''You were away with the fairies again, weren't you?'' Said Heather. Fiona took in her friend and house mate. She was a petite woman with dark coloured hair and wore glasses, she was a bit shorter than that of Fiona. Both women were the same age. It'd been a meeting woven by fate, at least, that's how Fiona always felt about it. Heather first sat next to her during dinner in a mental health ward in hospital. They were both so young then and Fiona was in the throws of trying to come to terms with what she had been through, no one had believed her, but Heather listened. Fiona's parents were never found, neither was the place that she now carried within her mind and heart, where ever she went. Never quite escaping it's grasp on her. Both women were now in their early 30's. A familiar and warming bark escaped from the back of the car. ''Hewie.. Good boy.'' Said Fiona as she fastened her belt. ''Sooo... How'd it go?'' ventured Heather. Fiona smiled weakly. ''I think I may have zoned out a bit, but it feels like we are going around in circles.'' she sighed. Heather bit her lower lip and nodded. ''Sounds about right.'' said Heather. The car pulled away with the three friends inside, Heather sat quiet, concentrating on the road. ''How has your appointments been going?'' Fiona asked politely. Heather smirked. ''It's the same crap over and over again, I'm trying to get along with it but... It's just the nature of the beast I guess. I've always been in therapy, I've lost count of how many therapists I've been through now... Mental illness is a bitch.'' Fiona nodded to herself. Her mind took her back to their first meeting. Heather was isolated from the other women that were in the ward, she always looked lost herself or angry. The two had a shaky start in their friendship, Heather actually threatened to bludgeon her just for asking her her name. Fiona shook her head, smiling at the memory. It was a bad start to what turned into a close friendship. She felt Hewie's nose nudge against her elbow, Fiona patted his head.

Driving out of the town centre they came to a quiet road that was full of houses and a few corner shops, large trees grew in rows near the roadway. Heather pulled the car up to their house and parked it on the curb. Fiona opened the back passenger door to let Hewie out as Heather gathered up the groceries from the boot of the car before heading in. Hewie now walked with a slight limp, he was getting on a bit in years but he still acted the same as the day she found him tied so cruelly to the tree in that awful nightmarish place. His neck still bared the scars of his ordeal. Fiona looked up at their home. It was a two story semi-detached brick house. Typical English home really, she thought to herself. Some flower boxes adorned their windows adding splashes of colour to their abode, the front garden was small and a neatly trimmed hedgerow acted as a fence to keep the random passer by from trodding onto their little patch of green. Living with Heather gave her a sense of safety. She knew that was a two way street though, Heather was all on her own too. A brisk wind tousled Fiona's hair, she shuddered and hurried into the house with her faithful companion by her side. She couldn't help but look over her shoulder for a moment, a familiar feeling washed over her that she hadn't felt in a long time. The sky seemed to darken, a rumble of thunder boomed in the distance. She trembled and wondered if it was a warning, an omen. Fiona could feel the panic rising in her chest and her shoulder prickled. Closing the door quickly she leaned against it, tears welled up in her eyes. ''Something's wrong...'' she looked down at Hewie, who's ears were perked, the hair down the centre of his back was raised slightly.

''I'm just gonna put dinner on yeah? I'm thinking... Fajita's!'' came a cheerful voice from the kitchen, breaking through the heavy atmosphere of dread that had befallen both Fiona and Hewie. Fiona breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth slowly before calling out. ''Sounds good! Remember, plain chicken pieces for Hewie though!'' she said as she bounded up the stairs to her room where she caught sight of her dishevelled self in her closet mirror, Fiona's room was adorned in antique furnishings, one look and anyone would be able to tell she was fond of pastel colours, it had a bright and cheery airy look and feel to it albeit simple. She raised her jumper and shirt up and turned so that her back faced the mirror. She peered at the mirror behind her to find her ominous birth mark a deep scarlett colour. ''What does this mean?'' she said quietly. ''What's going to happen to us Hewie?'' She knelt down and buried her face into Hewie's soft fur. There was a soft 'clink' and a thud that made her jump. She cautiously opened her closet door and looked inside. On the floor lay her jewellery box, amongst the chains of golds and silvers was a large brass key. Debilitas's key that she had found after her struggle with him, simply laying on a table in a locked away area of a bathroom. She knelt and quickly shoved the chains and key back into it's box and pressed it further into it's shelf. She'd wondered how it'd fallen in the first place.

Dinner was quiet in their small kitchen. The walls were an olive green colour which contrasted well with the deep wooden hues of the floor and counters. Heather sat back in her wooden chair and sighed. ''You know, your more 'off' than usual. What's up?'' asked Heather. Fiona rubbed her hands together and glanced down at Hewie. ''Seriously, if you say 'nothing!' I will throw this fork at you.'' Heather said flatly. Fiona sat back in her chair. ''Okay, okay. I think... Something bad is going to happen. I think that maybe, the people I told you about, I think I've been found. I'm terrified, I don't even know how to word what my fear is.. I..I...'' She held her head in her hands. Heather frowned. ''…... After all of this time? If anyone that weird was after you Fiona, don't you think they'd of found you ages ago?'' Heather reproached. Fiona sighed exasperated. ''You'd think so but.. I've just got this feeling that we aren't safe here.'' she tried to explain. Heather folded her arms and looked up at the ceiling. ''Remember the last time you felt like this? We pretty much spent a few years hopping around the U.K until you felt better? Fiona, we've hopped around so much it'd make any stalker's head spin. Honestly, I think we are alright here and it's been years and years.'' Heather smiled reassuringly. Fiona felt herself relax a little. If she'd told anyone else this they'd elude to her experiences as being nothing but the imaginings of a traumatised mind. Heather at least acknowledged her worries, she validated her and it made Fiona feel as though her sanity were still intact. Heather stood up and stretched. Fiona frowned. ''Hey, you got your hair cut!'' She said, surprised. Heather rolled her eyes. ''Oh my god Fiona. Oh my god. Really?! Your just noticing that now?!'' she laughed. Fiona face palmed. ''I really am out of it today!'' she exclaimed.'' Heather grinned ''and I thought I had problems.'' She started clearing away some plates. ''It's a pixie cut, I think it suits me.'' Fiona nodded ''Yes, it really does.''. She said in agreement. The evening was quiet, rain drummed upon the windows and roofing, lulling Fiona into a deep sleep after the two women retired to their separate rooms for the night.

Fiona was running again, only things were more and more vivid. Everything was swimming into focus, she was there. In that castle. In that place. The car, the screams and- Fiona woke up in a cold sweat, gasping. Hewie nuzzled her and whined before emitting a low growl. She'd not heard Hewie growl like that since... She shook her head. ''What is it boy?'' she asked weakly. Hewie jumped from the bed and pawed at the closet door. Fiona swung her legs over the bed and edged toward the doors, opening them. Hewie pawed at something, he gripped it in his mouth and placed it in Fiona's hand. The large brass key to the gate of that wretched, twisted castle. It felt cold and heavy, she dropped to her knees. ''I can't do this any more Hewie.'' She sobbed. There was a quiet knocking at her door, She saw light streaming in through the crack at the bottom of it. ''Fiona...?'' she heard Heather. The door opened and Heather poked her head through. She was squinting. ''What you doin? I heard something, oh hey you okay?'' Fiona couldn't stop herself from crying, she was holding up the key and lacked the words to tell her anything. Pure emotion flooded her body and she was overwhelmed. Heather ran to her room before coming back. ''Forgot my glasses'' she put them on and looked at the key that Fiona was shoving at her. She took it and watched Fiona sink into a mess into Hewie's fur. Heather sighed and weighed it in her hand. ''Right, I'm putting this in my room okay? I don't know why you keep this damn thing around. Just stay there, I'll... Put the kettle on.''

The two women sat silently on the carpeted floor in Fiona's room with mugs of hot tea. ''…. Your hair is sticking up.'' Fiona said after awhile, eluding to Heather's bedhead. Heather quirked a brow and side glanced over at Fiona. ''Your hair is sticking to your face and you have a booger hanging out your nose.'' Said Heather flatly. Fiona quickly used her tissue to wipe her nose. Heather looked mildly amused as she took a sip of tea. Fiona turned to look into her mirror. Her hair was stuck to the bits of her face that were wet with tears. She looked a sorry state. She looked over at Heather, her dark hair seemed to now hold the ability to defy gravity, you could see all the piercings in her ears now. She was so different from Fiona. Heather was sporting some tattoo's on her chest and arms, she had a few on her thighs as well. Her pajama's weren't as conservative as Fiona's either, all Heather had on was a pair of pants that vaguely resembled short shorts and a tank top. Heather glanced at her. ''I've been thinking.'' She all but blurted. Fiona shook her head and focused on her words. ''Thinking about what?'' she asked curiously. ''This place that you were taken to. It haunts you. What if, oh I don't know. You were to face it for once?'' Heather stared at her, her dark eyes bore into Fiona. Fiona fumbled with her words as her brain tried to comprehend what she was suggesting. ''I'm not sure I understand...'' Fiona looked into her steaming hot cup of tea. She knew. ''Sure you don't.'' Heather sighed. Fiona frowned. ''Even if... I mean, I don't want to, but lets say I did go, where would I go to? We were... Driving and I... They brought me there. I don't know where that place is, I was taken there. I wasn't conscious.'' Fiona finished. Heather was staring at her. ''Then... How did you leave...?'' Fiona's mouth opened and closed a few times. She had her. Heather looked like a hawk that had spotted it's prey and had swooped in for the kill. She didn't miss. Fiona slowly shook her head. ''You know, I always wondered why that wasn't explored. Or it was, but you said you didn't remember. Fiona, I think you do and I never wanted to say about it but your getting worse. I don't want to pressure you into anything, so... I'll go. I'll see if I can find out what happened to your par-'' Fiona cut her off. ''No! No you mustn't. It's a place that no one should ever go to, it's a nightmare!'' She shook her head. Heather looked calm and collected. ''Then what? Continue to live half a life? Can you honestly say that you are happy looking over your shoulder all the time?'' Heather stood. ''I know I'm a bit... Fucked up and from what you said it doesn't sound a pleasant place at all. But tell someone. Do something about it. I'm offering to help you, just... Take it for once.'' Heather left Fiona to her thoughts.

Fiona laid in her bed with Hewie. ''…..I feel like a child that's afraid of monsters out of a fairy tale.'' she said quietly. ''Heather is right though. But I...'' She nodded off and fell into a deep sleep. Meanwhile Heather sat on the edge of her bed. Heather's room was a similar décor to Fiona's but more rich in deeper hues of reds and rich browns. She held the key in her hand. She peered at it, the lamplight next to her bed made it gleam. She yawned and let her hand fall beside her with the key. She was vaguely aware of it's weight, she tiredly took her glasses off and put them on her bedside table, thinking about this and that. Heather frowned and yawned, her left shoulder felt like it was prickling, her hand tightened around the key slightly before she too fell into a sleep that was filled with unfamiliar scenes and a deep foreboding.

Heather looked behind her shoulder. A voice emanated from a dark void. ''Hello my dear... I've found you. I've found you both.'' Heather frowned and said ''Who're you?'' before being engulfed in hands that tore at her clothing and gripped her flesh, dragging her into oblivion.

''Heather!'' Heather woke with a jolt, she was aware of her heart beating hard in her chest, she felt somewhat disoriented before reality swam her and her senses out of the world of dreams and into the waking world. She stared up at Fiona wide eyed. ''Heather? You kept shouting... Are you alright?'' Asked Fiona. Heather nodded silently. ''Yeah, yeah just some... You know what tea in the middle of the night, I don't think it's good for dreams.'' she rubbed her face and sat up. ''Fucking hell that was bad.'' she said drowsily. Fiona frowned. ''Nightmares?'' she asked. Heather nodded. ''Yeah, it's nothing though. Sorry if I woke you.'' She said. Fiona smiled and shook her head. ''It's no bother, really. Listen, thank you for sitting with me last night...'' Heather nodded ''No worries... Hey. Ah nah, it's nothing. What's the time?'' asked Heather. ''It's half passed 9.'' Fiona said. Heather nodded wearily. ''Right. A new day. Think about what I said though okay?'' Fiona smiled and nodded '' Yeah. Don't worry, I'm already thinking about it.'' She said, a tone of hope in her voice this time. Heather nodded a bit taken aback. She thought Fiona would run a mile before even thinking positively about anything to do with her dark mysterious past. ''Change of heart...?'' She reproached carefully, testing the waters. Fiona sat on the edge of Heather's bed. ''I don't know. I think I'm just tired of running, and if I keep running... I might run out of energy to face up to what I need to... I don't want that to happen. I'm scared but... I'm not a child any more.'' The look on Fiona's face was almost mournful. ''I've lost so many years being fearful. I just can't bear to lose any more.'' she finished quietly. Heather stared at her friend and nodded silently. ''I know where to go.'' She added after a long silence. Heather quirked a brow. ''What...?'' Fiona avoided her gaze. ''I think I do. No... I'm sure this time. I've been having these dreams and... I think I remember.'' Heather glanced around confused. ''Wait... You know where the castle place thing is?'' Heather asked. Fiona paused for a moment and nodded. Heather looked as though she was trying to work out the meaning of life. ''Soo... Right. Okay, I mean this kind of has ramifications, Fiona I think we should go to the police, your parents case could potentially be re-opened if that's the case.'' ''No'' Fiona interjected. Heather blinked. ''Why?'' Heather asked, thoroughly confused.''After all these years and no real search. Years of being told that everything is in my mind..?'' Fiona gesticulated at the room at large. ''They didn't take me seriously! They put me in that Mental Ward. I don't want them to think that I need to be sectioned. I really can't go back there either, please try to understand Heather, please?'' Fiona all but pleaded. Heather nodded to herself, unsure of what to say or do. ''... I'm going to go have a shower and I guess... We'll talk about... Going. Form some sort of plan I suppose...?'' Fiona nodded ''Yes I suppose so...' Fiona said quietly, she left Heather to her thoughts.

The hot water cascaded down Heather's body, steam filled the glass shower unit. Heather watched the water and bubbles from her shower gel swirl down the drain and breathed deep as her lavender soap filled the bathroom with it's calming aroma. She winced slightly and reached over to her left shoulder before letting her arms drop. ''I hope... That the place isn't as bad as she's made it out to be...'' Heather remarked. For a brief moment part of her nightmare played upon the strings of her memory, she shook her head in defiance. The handle to the water squeaked slightly as she turned it off and wrapped herself in a towel to dry herself. After dressing and brushing her teeth she went down stairs to find Fiona at the kitchen table with a cuppa, she had a road map out and she was wringing her hands nervously. ''… You been busy.'' Heather said as she went to the cupboard to fetch herself some oatmeal satchet's and milk. Fiona said nothing for a time, the beep of the microwave signalled the oatmeals readiness for consumption. Heather sat next to her and peered at the map. ''Up North? It'll be a bit of a drive.'' said Heather as she tucked into her warm breakfast. Fiona nodded ''Yes, I was thinking the same thing. There's a B and B we can stay at so we'll have daylight to go and find it, it will be somewhere in this forested area here.'' Fiona pointed to a somewhat large area on the map. Heather sniggered. ''Fucking hell, probably have more luck finding a unicorn than a castle in that.'' she said. Fiona smiled faintly. ''I really don't know how I found my way out... If it weren't for Hewie.'' Fiona rested her hand on his head, she ruffled his fur adoringly. ''….He's older now, I was thinking of asking the neighbours to look after him until we get back. I couldn't bear the thought of him getting hurt... He's getting on in years and... I just can't let him get hurt.'' She said, a tear ran down her face. Hewie tilted his head and put his paw on her lap. Heather finished her oatmeal. ''….. It's not gonna be a good bye Fiona. We'll come back you know? Anyway the neighbours looked after him before, they'll spoil him rotten!'' Heather comforted. Fiona smiled. ''Yes, I think so too... So. About the journey.'' The two women leaned over the map and made plans. Days passed as they sorted themselves out to depart. Before Fiona knew it... It was time to hit the road and journey into the place that deprived her of a sound future.


	2. Chapter 2

Fiona dressed herself in a cream colour summer blouse that had a light blue crotchet shrug that covered her arms and dawned a pair of jeggings, she slipped into a pair of comfortable shoes. After showering, Heather threw on a burgundy button up tank top, a brown short skirt and some brown knee high boots, she grabbed up one of her long sleeved matching vintage plaid shirts to use as a sort of cardigan to keep the cool summer breeze off her shoulders. Fiona looked her up and down. ''You have a very interesting way of dressing.'' Fiona said politely. Heather grinned ''You should let me pick out your next outfit!'' Fiona smiled and shook her head before looking at the car nervously. Heather was already getting in it after throwing her back pack in. ''Fiona...? You okay?'' Fiona nodded and hesitated momentarily before striding to the car. ''…..I have a bad feeling... No...No, I must do this. I must.'' She got in and buckled her seat belt, she looked to the house window, Hewie was peering out of it, pawing. His head at a tilt as if to question his mistress. ''I'll be back Hewie. I promise...'' Turning the key in the ignition brought the car to life. Fiona pressed her hand to the window as Hewie disappeared from view. ''…..Hewie.'' Fiona murmured. Heather glanced over at her. ''He'll be fine, the neighbors have looked after him before, they love him.'' Heather reassured. Fiona smiled weakly. ''…...He was my rock when I was... There.'' She said quietly. Heather sighed. ''Well, you've got a wonderful lovely super gorgeous friend that is going with you this time, so don't worry.'' Heather said. Fiona smiled and sighed. ''Your more like my adopted sister than anything else really.'' She said thoughtfully. Heather grinned. ''Never had one of those before. Right, let's go.''

Houses and towns started to thin out and were becoming fewer and far between, Fiona and Heather made only a few stops at a couple of petrol stations before continuing onward further into the hills of the North. The hills became taller, the land more rugged and wild. Fields were beginning to fill with livestock as opposed to crops. Fiona stared out of the window solemnly, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she recalled her ordeal. Waking in a cage with nothing but a sheet, being pursued by an abnormally large man who likened her to a doll, the twisted rooms of the castle. She took a deep breath and wondered if he was still there, if the woman with the marble like face and purple hair still eerily roamed the castle corridors. She wondered about the man who called himself the keeper of the castle. What awaited them? Would she find out about her parents? ''Fiona, you alright?'' Heather's voice interrupted her thoughts. Fiona nodded ''Yes, sorry. Just a lot on my mind.'' Heather nodded. ''I'm not surprised. To be honest, I never thought you'd take a step like this.'' Said Heather. Fiona looked at her hands that were folded in her lap. ''I didn't think I would either... I guess I'm just tired of running away and... I don't know. I don't know what I'm doing.'' Said Fiona. ''Well, your doing something. That's better than nothing, isn't it?'' Heather smiled over at her friend. Fiona nodded in agreement and looked out the window again, watching the scenery shift and change as the miles accumulated.

Daylight had a tired look to it, the shadows were elongated and the two women stretched after pulling into the small car park of the B and B they were to stay at. ''Oh gods, my ass. I've sat on it too long.'' Complained Heather. Fiona looked up at the B and B. ''It looks quite nice.'' she said. Heather followed her gaze and sighed before grabbing her bags. ''Food, shower and bed. I'm knackered, driving for prolonged periods really tires me out.'' They rang the bell and were greeted by an older woman, she welcomed them in to the warm establishment. After being given their keys and shown to their rooms they were given their menu's to mark down what they wanted for dinner as well as a separate menu for the next days breakfast and lunch. After dinner Heather threw herself onto her bed and felt sleep tugging at her mind. Fiona sat on the edge of the bed in her own room, she wondered how Hewie was and whether or not they would find the place that had haunted her since the day she found herself in it. She stood and looked out of her window, the B and B was situated in a very small village, there was a petrol station situated on the outskirts and a single pub opposite of which was a small corner shop. She could make out a steeple of a church in the distance and smiled to herself. ''So quiet and unassuming.'' She commented. Fiona took in her room. There was a single bed with a night stand, a lamp of which sat upon it. A small table unit where the kettle sat with a few clean mugs and an assortment of teas and biscuits. It was clean and comfy. She dug out her silk pajama's and bedded down for the night, she was surprisingly tired and sleep came easier to her than she thought it would.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day both women settled for an early breakfast before departing for the areas of the map Fiona had marked. Eventually after taking back roads and marking off areas they'd already been to Fiona led them in the direction that her and her parents had gone all those years ago, her stomach felt like it was knotting itself as they came upon a stretch of road surrounded by trees that had haunted her, she gripped the dashboard. ''Ooooohooooh...'' She held her head. ''Fiona? You okay?'' Said Heather somewhat worried. ''This... Place. This is where we. The car.'' Heather pulled over. Fiona had her head in her hands, she was trembling. ''Fiona... We don't have to do this if it's too much. It's okay. I'm sorry I shouldn't of pushed you to do this...'' Heather said softly. Fiona shook her head after a time. ''I'm alright I just, it's been so long. I'm sure this is the place where we crashed. This road... I'm sure of it. We're close. I'm okay.'' Fiona straightened herself and smiled weakly at Heather. Heather smiled back apologetically and nodded. ''Just say where to go, and we'll go. Whatever you decide, even if it's to go back home. You made massive progress either way.'' she said. Fiona nodded and looked ahead. ''Keep going... It's near here, deeper into the forest.'' Fiona nodded. Heather pulled off the side of the road and continued. She glanced at the clock on the dashboard. Evening was approaching but daylight was still plentiful. ''Here, this dirt road. Just here!'' Fiona said excitedly, she was looking around taking in the surroundings. Trying to remember the paths she took, the roads. It was swimming through her mind, back to her. After a time they came to what looked like a private road which stretched further into the forest, a few potholes made Heather wince. Fiona stared ahead as the car eventually came to a stop. ''Is this.. It? Looks like a private estate.. Fiona? Fiona you okay?'' Heather waved a hand in front of Fiona's face. ''Yes. This is the place.'' Fiona replied, almost breathless. ''...So.. What do you want to do?'' Heather asked. ''I don't think we really thought any of this out for when we found it, let alone anything else...'' Heather said flatly as she crossed her arms over her chest. ''We are the worst detectives I have ever met.'' She mumbled. Fiona frowned and looked over at her. Heather shrugged ''Well if I met any I'm sure we would be the worst.'' She finished.

The two women exited the vehicle. The castle stood tall, it's stone a drab grey. Heather shook her head, her phone had no signal and the map indicated no monuments or estates of any sort on it. There was woodland all around them, a misty haze hung in the still air. It was eerily quiet. Fiona took a few steps forward. The gates were already opened, as if to welcome her back into them. She peered through, the bridge and stone works looked the same, albeit a bit more crumbled than what she remembered and the building itself, tall and foreboding. She watched the door opposite of themselves acrossed the bridge cautiously, half expecting a giant fumbling man to emerge from them to chase and terrify her again. She shuddered at the thought. ''This is the place Heather. This is... My nightmare.'' She was shaking and gathered her composure when she felt Heather's hand rest upon her shoulder in a reassuring manner. ''Well, how about we take control of your nightmare and kick it's ass? Come on, there's no signage saying to keep out...'' Heather slung her backpack over her shoulder and began walking in, Fiona hesitated a moment before running to keep up and held onto her friends arm as they both closed in on the castle itself.

''So... Do we knock or what?'' Heather looked to Fiona. ''I have no idea...'' Fiona said unsure of the situation she was finding herself in. ''Well, no scary purple haired women or giant men about so that's a good sign isn't it? No... What was it...? Glowy floaty lights?'' Heather looked around her and rocked back and forth on her feet. ''Seems kinda empty, could do with being repaired really. Honestly so many historic buildings are crumbling in this country, it really should be preserved.'' Heather finished. The two stood there for a little while. ''I'm gonna try knocking...'' Said Heather, Fiona bit her lower lip and looked over her shoulder at the bridge and gates. They were still open. The car just sat beyond. She let out a shaky sigh. Heather looked at the large door and balled up her fist, and knocked. Fiona held her breath. Heather took a few steps back and glanced up at Fiona. ''…... They really should have a doorbell.'' She said after a time. Fiona looked perplexed at Heather's reasoning. ''Heather, this place is dangerous...'' Fiona reproached. Heather sighed ''Yeah I'm kind of getting that feeling. It's just how I deal with stuff, a sense of humour can get you through some dark things... I'm nervous and a bit on edge, this is all a bit surreal. It really is as you described it...'' The two looked around themselves. ''...You've been here before, can't you just retrace your steps?'' Heather enquired. Fiona nodded. ''I'll try... But this place, I remember it being... Not quite right. It was confusing. The rooms... The way things were situated. But I'll try.'' Fiona led them right of the door they were in front of, there was a pile of rubble resting against the castle wall in a corner. ''...I remember this... Hewie fetched this... Marionette, it opened another door inside the castle...'' Heather frowned. ''Well that's... Original. A marionette?'' Fiona nodded. They moved on cautiously. Fiona shuddered as they edged down the stairs and through part of the garden that led her back to where it all started, the large solitary twisted tree where Hewie was tied to looked the same as before. ''I really don't want to Heather... I woke up, down there. In a cage, there were... Carcasses, dripping... I.'' Fiona shook her head at the thought. ''...Well...I guess I could go down a few stairs and peek?'' Heather said hesitantly. ''No, I don't think we should... I doubt we'd find anything down there, next I... What did I do... There was a room, a bedroom. Maybe we should start there instead.'' Fiona walked hurriedly away with Heather close behind.

Fiona stood before the bedroom door on the small balcony and tried the door handle, to her surprise and horror it turned in her grasp, she swung it open and breathed deeply. ''….. This place is kind of pretty in a creepy sort of way.'' Commented Heather. ''It can't be that bad can it?'' She said as she poked her head in through the door. ''Oh wow... Posh.'' She said half to herself. Fiona followed Heather closely. ''...It hasn't changed one bit and... The fire is lit... Maybe this isn't such a good idea Heather, someone must be here for it to be lit...'' Fiona crossed her arms and rubbed them absently in an attempt to soothe her nerves. ''Well we are here now...'' Heather said as she looked at some of the bisque dolls in a shelf unit that was built into the wall. Everything really was the same, Fiona took in the room. There were two parts separated by a small couple of steps and a railing. The lower part contained a sitting area and the upper a single bed, fireplace, grandfather clock and wardrobe. Pictures adorned the walls, knick knacks sat on the tables, oddly no dust was present. Heather looked at the dial television and switched it on, both women yelped as a loud static filled the room, the screen a snowy blur. Heather switched it off hurriedly. Fiona looked at Heather who mouthed 'Sorry!'. They stared at each other, aware of something that neither could put their finger on. ''Fiona...'' Heather whispered as she quietly rushed to her friend. ''..Shhshh...'' hushed Fiona. She was wide eyed. It was as if silence were deafening and a charge was building up in the room.

''Miss...?'' came a calm, somewhat empty voice of a woman. Heather and Fiona whirled around, both women clutched each other in their arms. ''What in the actual hell.'' Said Heather quietly. A tall thin woman of pale complexion and light purple coloured hair in plaits on either side stood near the grandfather clock, she wore a dark coloured dress that was vintage in it's nature, it's neck rose up her own, a white somewhat stained apron made up the front of her attire. On the sleeves of her cropped matching jacket top were the symbols of snakes winding up a staff, she was neat and prim . She was looking down at them both. ''It's you...'' Gasped Fiona. The woman didn't seem to care about their demeanour, she was somewhat despondent. She looked up to one of the paintings that adorned the walls. Fiona felt her heart sink, it was the same scene, from all those years ago. ''Miss Fiona...'' The maid then turned to make eye contact with her friend. ''Miss Heather...'' Heather looked up at Fiona and then back at the purple haired woman before relaxing her grip on her friend. ''...Sorry I don't remember giving you my name...'' Heather ventured. ''My master knows you very well, Miss Heather.'' She turned to the painting ''I understand...'' The woman turned slowly before walking to the door on the far wall. ''Oi! You need to tell us more than that!'' Called Heather, but the woman continued on, the door swung closed behind her, leaving Fiona and Heather in a perplexed silence, the only sound the quiet ticking of the grandfather clock. They stood for a time, Fiona and Heather gawked at each other. ''It's the lady you said about! Wait...They know me...?'' Asked Heather all confusion. ''I don't know, I don't know what's going on! I never knew what this was all about!'' Said Fiona, frustrated at their circumstances. Heather closed her eyes and shook her head. ''The only way they'd know about me is if you were right about them finding us, I dunno. We've been friends a long time, we've been living together. They could of gone through our mail or... Fuck I don't know. This is messed up already and we've not been here for very long. She didn't seem bothered either way.'' Heather paced the length of the room. Fiona hugged herself. ''I just want to know what happened to my parents and... Why I was brought here in the beginning...'' She looked to Heather. Heather shook her head and bit her lip. ''I have a feeling that we are in for more than we bargained for. Look, we know where the place is, I think we need to go get the police.'' Finished Heather. Fiona ran her fingers through her blonde hair. ''It would be the most sensible thing to do but... How likely would it be they would search this place? How much trouble would we need to go through and... We came all the way out here. Shouldn't we look?'' Fiona's resolve was crumbling. ''After being here in the time we've been here, and being thoroughly weirded out by Miss Purple Plaits, I think we should go back to the B and B.'' Said Heather, she risked a glance over at Fiona who seemed at war with herself. She sighed. In all the time she knew her friend, she was running. Could she really let her friend turn back after making it all this way? Heather looked away. ''But'' she said after a time. Fiona looked to Heather. ''But...?'' she said uncertainly. Heather sighed and rocked back and forth, the leather of her boots creaked. ''We are here, now. Now is what counts, now is what matters and to be honest... I'm curious.''


	4. Chapter 4

Fiona and Heather both held their breath as they opened the bedroom door to the large corridor beyond it. Stepping through cautiously Heather gasped in awe at the size of the corridor they now found themselves in. A stairway going down lie to their right, to their left a single door, it was all made of stone. ''Oh my... I wonder what the history behind it is...'' She said mostly to herself. Fiona positioned herself in front of Heather and placed her hands on her shoulders. ''Listen to me Heather, this place isn't something to be explored as if your on a day out. We need to stay together, this place. This place isn't right'' She said flatly. Heather nodded silently. ''Sorry...'' She said. Fiona smiled to her friend. ''It's okay. Anyway, it's been awhile since I've been here. Let's start with that door and I'll try to remember as I go.'' She said. Heather nodded and followed Fiona.

''So... Just a.. Sheet?'' Heather enquired as they walked slowly, Fiona seemed to be eyeing some pillars, foliage seemed to have climbed the wall, wrapping some of them in it's greenery. Fiona paused at one that still showed evidence of a questionable blood red stain, although time had worn it away but she couldn't deny that it was still there. ''Uhm, yes. Just a sheet...'' She quickened her pace as she felt the panic begin to rise in her chest. They entered a corridor, a door lay to their right. Carefully they opened it. ''Yes, it's... A study. I remember this. Let's have a look in here for anything that might tell us anything.'' She said quietly. Heather nodded. ''…. So you didn't have knickers or anything?'' Asked Heather. Fiona shook her head. ''No... I've tried not to dwell on it. The thought of anyone undressing me or doing anything else with me, it isn't something I want to think about at all.'' Fiona said flatly. Heather nodded as she fingered some of the heavy looking leather bound books on the shelves. ''…... I feel like my education has failed me. I can't read a fucking thing, nothing seems to be in English.'' She said with a sigh. ''Latin?'' She mused. Fiona herself was eyeing some of the covers, she wandered over to a desk that had a blackboard next to it. Notes were scribbled, some in English. ''I remember this word. Luminescents.' Heather walked over to it and peered at the word. ''Sounds glowy.'' She said. ''Interesting symbols all over the place in here, it's almost like it has a chemistry element to it but it's not. Like each symbol is a meaning for something else, I dunno. Strange.'' Heather folded her arms. ''Some of these things look as though it should be in a museum.'' Added Fiona. Heather frowned. ''Medieval chemistry? Alchemy?'' She thought aloud. Fiona sighed. ''Possibly, although why anyone would invest this much time into something like that, it's a bit of a mystery.'' said Fiona.

''What... Is that...?'' Asked Heather somewhat amused. ''And why put it in a room like this?'' she enquired to the air around her. ''Oh! It, it's like a typewriter. It gives you these key card type things, they can open doors and move... Uhh... Giant mud people.'' Fiona said slowly. Heather shook her head. ''I'll take your word for it.'' She said.

Navigating their way through the Castle, Fiona was beginning to feel as if she were able to get around easier, it was no less foreboding than her first time there. As time went on, things became blatantly apparent to the two women. ''Fiona...'' Whispered Heather. They were in the dining room. The large windows were adorned in crimson red heavy drapes. A very large and long throw rug with beautiful design lie on the floor which seemed to showcase a table which was of impressive equal length, covered in a silken red table cloth. Candle stick holders were splayed around the table somewhat tastelessly, candles flickered and above it a chandelier that glowed, the glass pieces crystalline and reflecting lights giving it an impressive visage. The stone tiles were somewhat decorated themselves, to the right an impressive fireplace, A tapestry hung on the wall behind them. No light shown from the windows, it was dark outside. Fiona glanced around nervously. ''I feel it too...'' Fiona said in hushed tones. Their attention was soon drawn to the candles on the table. The air felt still yet the candle flames were flickering along the table, as if someone were walking beside it, disturbing the air. Fiona and Heather stared intently at it. ''...Do you hear someone... Walking..?'' Asked Heather quietly.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment, Fiona and Heather stared at each other. ''I... Might be just scaring myself but... Is... I mean. Are we really alone..?'' Asked Fiona to Heather. Heather shrugged, her eyes wide. ''Maybe if we go around the other side of the table...''

It was then that they heard a voice, faint but no less horrifying. ''Did you just hear a man, a man laughing?'' Asked Fiona hurriedly. Heather was looking around in desperation. ''I don't believe in ghosts. But there's no one fucking there, but at the same time.'' Heather spoke as though she were breathless, fear was beginning to grip her. She gasped and swung at the air. Fiona looked to her bewildered. ''Fuck you fuck you fuck you!'' Heather said angrily, she looked around wildly. ''Heather?! What is it? What happened?!'' She rushed to her friends side. ''Something grabbed me. Something touched me and then grabbed me. We need to get out of this room. Now.''

Fiona grabbed her friend by the arm, they both ran to the kitchen, Fiona quickly closed the door behind them and leaned against it. They listened for a time. Nothing. ''Tell me what happened Heather.'' Fiona said all concern. Heather shook her head, her face was red. ''There was that laugh and then I felt a hand on my back and on my, well, chest. I swear Fiona I felt hands. Fucking hands.'' Said Heather, rubbing her chest trying to get the sensation of having been groped off. '' There was no one there though... I think.'' Said Fiona uncertainly. ''We both heard 'him' and I did get groped. Ugh, Fiona can you look at my shoulder? It feels like I've burned it or something.'' Heather turned her back to Fiona, unbuttoned some of her shirt so Fiona could pull it down slightly at the back to have a look. Fiona froze. ''I swear I think I've got something going on with it, every once in awhile I'm aware of something... Fiona?'' Fiona listened to her friend quietly. ''It's... It's nothing to worry about.'' Said Fiona. ''Really? There's nothing there?'' Asked Heather. Fiona could feel the colour drain out of her, for on Heather's shoulder was a strikingly similar birthmark to her own. There was a slight difference, but it was essentially the same. ''…..Well.. It's ah...'' Fiona fumbled. Heather turned around and looked at Fiona who was trying to avoid her gaze. ''What?!'' Heather said. ''It's a birthmark, it looks very much like mine.'' Said Fiona flatly. ''I don't have any birthmarks Fiona.'' She said matter of factly. ''And yet, there it is...'' Said Fiona. The two stared at each other. ''Right. Disembodied voices, perverted hands and random birthmarks. Because why not?'' Said Heather after a time.

-

Hi! Hope your all enjoying the FanFic so far. Reviews would be much appreciated if you've got the time to spare! Thank you!


End file.
